Cullen Houses
by julzzz-and-rae
Summary: Bella and Edward walked up to their new home in Morganville,Texas. He took her hand and walked into one of the many founder houses. UNDER REVISION. And partial Hiatus...
1. New House, New School, New People

Authors Note: I do **not** own twilight\Glass Houses or the Characters used in this story.

Chapter 1

New House, New School, New People

As the couple drove into the new town of Morganville examining the coffee shop, the strange streets, and the collage they were coming here for, Texas Prairie University. It was there first move without the whole family, since Edward wanted Bella to go to collage. Even though they had to wait a few years because they didn't want to leave Renesmee- or Edward leave Bella-in her first years. All the rest of the Cullens were including Jacob (so he could be with Renesmee) were all in high school again in France. Most of the Drive there was silence both thinking of how there weren't people who were just walking around and the few that were had there heads down, almost running, silent, scared, and had bracelets on with symbols on them. Also how they hoped to have a call from Renesmee, how they felt guilty for even thinking about leaving Renesmee in the first place. Bella talked through her mind whenever she had something to say still enjoying being allowed to control when he could read her mind. Even though some part of there mind still wondered why there weren't many people walking to go places just before the sunsets

***

The couple walked up to there new home, both having cold feet. He took her hand and walked into one of the many founders houses. They were shocked more then ever when they saw the inside of there almost mansion. Both not knowing what this house looked like because Bella let Alice pick out the house, even though Edward could read minds Alice kept it out of her head the last few months we were there only thinking about it when they had left the house to take Renesmee to all the places she has been dying to go to. With all the furniture in it already, all the new electronics, wardorobe and kitchen tools all they had to do was look around and well get set-up for school in the morning. "Wow" Said Bella as they looked around all the rooms down stairs. "I wonder if there are any guest rooms in case Carlisle, Renesmee or any of her Aunts and Uncles wants to visit" he said. His expression was still some what shocked. "Or Jacob" she added to the list excitedly and sort of upset that he didn't add him by himself. His face was hard from the name of Jacob, the guy who tried to take Bella from him and is know dating his little girl. "Edward" says Bella. She knew he still disliked Jacob but she was working on him."I know, I know, Love" he says" I still just don't trust the Mu-Jacob." Bella gave him a stern look and then went upstairs to see there room and if there were any guest rooms. There were four rooms upstairs leaving three guest rooms. She walked into the first three rooms; they were all the same size, same furniture, and the same wall color. The last one was bigger then the rest with different furniture making it clearly Edwards and hers. It was amazing reminding her of the cottage. She was walking back to find Edward when she saw a little crease were a secret passage would open. She looked around awhile to find the secret to make it open, and then she saw the picture on the wall across from the door slightly slanted she pushed the button, the door opened and she put the picture back into place. She went in and the door closed behind her with no lights on it would have been impossible for a human to see. She would have looked around but she was too freaked out to do so. She turned back to the door thinking if she should break the door down but it was just too beautiful to. So she yelled out to Edward. He, as usual came speeding upstairs to see what was wrong. "Bella" he called out "in here" she responded "don't kick down the door there is a button under the picture that will open the door." He did as he was told, and Edward got Bella out of what would be the prefect place for a hunting vampire when it has its prey.

***

They went into there closet early in the morning- because they had spend the whole night hunting-they saw Alice had gone crazy on clothes. It was 10 times the amount of clothes in her old closet. She also picked out an outfit for both of us to wear today plus a designer book bag for me DESIGNER and it looked like Edward had been able to pick out his own…lucky! We finished getting dressed in some of the clothes that only today's hottest celebrities could afford, good thing they didn't have to cover every inch of themselves Morganville even though in Texas would be raining or cloudy for at least a month. Driving to TPU was just as it was on the way into town no one out but a few people that seemed so confident of themselves like nothing could hurt them…..ever and some of the cars they passed seemed to have a dark tint to them that no human could ever see though. They drove past Common Grounds the coffee place then they finally got there and parked Edward's silver Volvo-since Bella's Ferrari wasn't here yet- next to a Cadillac. Got out and headed of to class. They decided to meet up at the coffee place after classes. Everything kind of went in a blur for the day until they met up at the coffee shop. Neither of them really met anyone today since no one came up to talk to them just stood there and stared. Bella and Edward picked a table for three because it was the only on in the way back left. Even though they were trying to make friends this year but they still haven't gotten used to the whole not lying low thing. "How was your day, Love" he asks but before she could respond "someone's coming over to talk to us."

Just a few seconds later the girl he was talking about comes over."Hi, your new right" she says Bella thinking she came over just to talk to Edward says "Yeah, I'm Bella and this is my BOYFRIEND Edward. " Edward sighs a "ha" that only Bella could hear wondering if he was laughing at the jealousy or something that girl thought."I'm Claire Danvers." She said cheerfully


	2. Beginning of the Friendships

Authors Note: We do **not **own Morganville Vampires/Twilight Saga or any characters mentioned in this story. **Please Review!**

Chapter 2

Beginning of the Friendships

Claire was a small girl who was 17 by only a few weeks " And don't worry I'm not out to steal your boyfriend I already have one his name is Shane" kind of upset that she would think that "oh" was Bella's only answer also upset for blaming her."So did you guys find your way around alright?" Claire says Edward got to this question seeing it coming from reading her mind "We found are way around alright, well we did get lost once but I think we can find are way from now on," he says getting a warning glace from Bella in her mind saying _don't read her mind I think I might want to be her friend _"the only thing we need help finding are way around is are new house there is this secret room and everything" he says Claire has the most surprised expression on her face Edward has a hard time not finding the reason behind it but he doesn't. "Oh" is Claries brilliant response she had just found one more reason to be there friend…they lived in a founder house as in one of Amelie's house! "I know that you probably have a lot of unpacking to do but you guys could come over for diner or something, you now meet some of the town well four people in the town?" asking hoping they say yes so Michael could explain what rules this town before anyone else can but also hoping they say no so that she doesn't have to ask Eve if she can have friends over… Claire saw Bella's face light up as if as if she hasn't had a friend for years actually more like hasn't had a human being talk to her in years. "We'd love to!" she says thrilled that see made a new friend "Could you give us your address or do you want us to just follow you?" she questions "Well I think you could follow Eve's car after you get your stuff together." Claire says "then we could meet back here." "Ok we'll see you back at this spot." Bella and Edward walked to get all there stuff together, as they were walking Bella was walking she was thinking of the silver cross that Claire was wearing it reminded her of the of the Bracelet with the wolf charm and the diamond she still wears to this day. **With Eve and Claire:** Claire walks over to the coffee bar were Eve works "Hey, Eve" Claire says

"Hey what's up?" Eve asks

"Well, I was wondering if we could have friends over tonight"

"Who"

"The new kids Bella and Edward"

"Let me call Michael"

"Thank you Eve"

"Whatever" Eve grabs out her cell pushes speed dial one and waits for Michael

"_Hello" _

"Michael, Claire wants to invite people over for Diner"

"_Who" his tone got all serious_

"The new kids at school I think she said it was Bella and Edward "

"_That's ok could you guys make spaghetti today and make sure you pick up some for six people tonight"_

"Ok, bye"

"_Love, ya"_

"Love you to" she waited for him to hang up then flipped her phone shut then waked up to Claire told her she would be in the car and they had to stop to pick up the ingredients for spaghetti then she walked out to the car. **With Bella and Edward:** As Bella and Edward walked at what was even slow for humans. "Bella, Love I was wondering why you said yes to going to dinner that means we have to eat the food" he asks

"I guess I just got excited"

"It's ok"he says

"Hi" says a voice behind them said it was a girl's voice the second one to come up to them today. They both turned around in a flash.

"Hello" Edward said quite calmly. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan"

"I'm Monica Morrel, the mayor's sister, oh wait you guys said you are together, right?"

"Yeah, were together why do you ask?" Bella snapped, but Monica didn't answer.

"So how is your first day going?" Bella didn't miss that she was only asking Edward.

"Good." He says plainly. Until today Bella never made a permanent judgment of people, with Monica she already knew she would always hate her.

"Well I've got to go get a mocha from a coffee bar, so bye!" when Edward turned back the way they were going Monica shot a dirty look at Bella so she just turned back the way they were going to. When Monica met had to go get coffee from common grounds, so they didn't have to walk with her.

they were just about to walk into the Universities coffee place when they saw Claire was coming outside to get them "You ready, We have to stop and get ingredients for dinner" she asks ready to get out of here "Yep and ok" Bella answers. So they walked out to the cars. "Where's your car" she asks Edward points to the silver Volvo right next to Eve's Cadillac. "Ha" Claire laughs at how they parked next to each other. "What" Bella and Edward ask in unison. "Are cars are parked next to each other" they all kept laughing as they walked to the cars got in and let Eve and Claire go out first and then Bella and Edward followed. When they got to the store Claire got out ran in, grabbed what she needed, paid, ran back to the car and were on the road back to the Glass house.

***

Bella and Edward were Amazed how similar their house was to the home they were staying in, leaving them wondering if that was what all the houses here looked like or just the two they have seen. Bella and Edward walked over to the couch and sat down even though they didn't eat they could still cook better then. The blond haired guy came over and sat down on the couch and started asking them about were they came from, family of any sort, if that said family was going to be visiting anytime soon. They, well Edward answered the questions without hesitation probably because he was reading his mind. He ended up being Michael who is Eve's boyfriend he explains making sure that Edward didn't try to take Eve even though Michael didn't really think that would happen he said it anyway just incase Eve walked in the room at that moment. Claire and Eve finish Dinner a few minutes later, went to get Shane who went upstairs when he got the news that they were having guest over. They all sat down on the couch waiting for Shane and Claire to finish getting there food. Witch so happen to be taking a pretty long time if you asked anyone in the room. What really surprised them was making the same face as Michael was, then turned to Eve who was Goth. We made causal conversation until they came out. "Hey, Claire" says Bella witch of course makes Shane speak up introducing himself to them "You probably know this but… I'm Shane Collins"


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own any twilight/Morganville Vampires Characters/Places in this story.

Shane had the slacker look, had a job at a fast food place, and rocked at video games, and to what Bella saw he loved Claire with all his heart. They were playing a zombie slaying game Claire pushing Shane the Slightest bit trying to throw him of since he was winning by a lot he laughed at her that if there weren't vampires in the room then it would have been only heard by Claire and she pushed him again, she couldn't help but say "oh, you guys look so cute together" in that little popular girly girl squeal Michael and Eve Turned to her, Shane and Claire blushed pausing the game, Edward turned to her and smiled, Bella just looks down and plays with her hair "Did I say that out lot" she asks "Yes" laughing Eve says. Then they burst out laughing well except Edward who kept his mouth shut probably making sure he has this moment in his brain forever, and Claire and Shane were only laughing so that the focus didn't come back to them even for a second. "Well they are really cute together, he even pulled out a chair for her a few times." Eve says but it just makes Bella smile thinking of how every family meeting they had so far Edward did that for her. "Aw" was Bella's only responds knowing that Edward was thinking the same thing and she was keeping her mind open so that he didn't read Claire's or anyone else in the house. "I know we haven't been here long but we should go now, its dark out." "That's even more reason to stay…." Claire mumbles, out of pure mystery -since she didn't want Edward to read Claire's mind- Bella turned around an asked "Why?" not even thinking about how she couldn't hear it if she was human. They turn to her like she was crazy but they pretended to let it go when Claire tells them to sit down, when they do Shane, Claire, Eve, and Michael took turns telling them that the town was run by vamps. Bella and Edward looked shocked for the most part especially when they said that Michael was a vampire. Bella and Edward wondered why they didn't just tell them that they were vampires. Well they did after a few convincing comments in Edwards mind from Bella. She was allowing him to read their mind because she needed to know there reaction and she wanted to have some privacy. "Look, I'm just going to come out and tell you this, were vampire's too." Edward said very bluntly "Shane we can't be killed by stakes...or silver….sorry." Shane was staring out of embarrassment, Eve out of shock, Claire out of shock and if he could read anything else about him, Bella because she has never seen him break something to someone like…except Alice because she already knew, and the four residents of the Glass house were confused that all they ever learned that would kill a vampire doesn't work on them. "I can read minds." He says. "What?" Michael said he gave them a look like they were insane. "Oh, yeah! What am I thinking right now?" Shane said. "Umm well I don't want to say while other people are in the room, especially Claire, she could get really embarrassed…" Edward said just as he said, Claire blushed. "Ew Shane what is your problem!" eve yelled, now… Shane was blushing. "Now do believe me? Oh yeah and Bella is a shield but not like you could test that." Edward said. They were all surprised when Edward whet and explained how they lived -on animal blood and around humans- "So how come these vampire's," Eve pointed to Michael "Are different from you guys?" "I was just about to ask the same thing, you know just worded differently." Shane says. Everyone knew how Shane would word it differently, except Bella who was the only one who didn't know Shane that well or have open access to his mind. "Well could have something to do with how we got started, you were all somehow made by one vampire," Edward says "thank you Eve, so Bishop created all of you probably started by some one in old times who believed he could be a vampire by a perfect amount of ingratiates were to make him into a vampire." He keeps saying "As for us….its unknown we could have come from one of your vampires and drank a sorcerer's blood- when there were still some walking on this earth- and the two types never met up." His answer did seem reasonable to Claire she just had to let the idea sink in that there are other magical people out there. As Edward and Bella explained everything- even the parts about Jake- since he didn't add that in the other speech about their life. "Still you guys should stay here tonight so we don't have to explain this all to Amelie tonight." Claire says "Right….ok" Bella says just wanting to get out of this place not that she could just say it's a new day tomorrow because when she became a vampire she went into a never ending day with Edward "Where can we stay?" "Well, since you guys have been together for awhile, I guess you could sleep in my room." Claire answers "But where would you stay? I would hate to kick you out of your room just for are comfort." Edward says. Eve and Michael smile, trying to keep in their laughter. Claire doesn't even notice, "oh it's alright ill just stay with Sha...-couch!" Michael and Eve were laughing so hard I bet the whole neighborhood could hear them, but Shane was just smiling. Claire was blushing really hard now. "You know shaa couch, like THE couch but with an S instead of a T. I'm going to sleep on the couch…." Claire was just like Bella when it came to blushing and Claire was red as a tomato now.


	4. Breakfest to Myrnin

**Hey guys, yes this is a chapter we have already posted at LEAST twice, but we wanted to tell you all that after our very VERY long HIATUS we are back! Where did we go you may ask? Well High school of course! But we have returned! New and improved story up soon!**

**Have an awesome day and WE are going to go write the new chapters on shaa couch; D**

**~Julzzz and Rae**

Because of yesterday's predicament I actually ended up sleeping on the coach. Turned out after everyone went to bed Shane and I were sitting on the coach when he suddenly proclaimed he was insanely tired, he stood up and began to follow him. But as soon as I stood up he turned around with a smirk on his face, asking me why I was following him if I'm sleeping on shaa coach. I frowned and then realized he was serious….landing me her at 10 AM with a very stiff neck and freezing feet.

Of course the first two down where the Cullen's…Does it get any more awkward.

It almost seemed at that thought Edward looked right at me, I quickly shut my eyes remembering the whole mind reading thing.

"Claire, no offensive but I can still read your mind even when your eyes are closed." Edward declared with what I assumed would be a smile.

"You suck!" I exclaimed at him earning a laugh from Bella.

"All too true." Bella added. Edward I assumed would have glared if had been anyone but Bella; instead he just changed the topic.

"So where is everyone else?" Edward asked already knowing, being a mind reader.

"Um…well Shane sleeps till noon, Eve is probably putting her makeup on, and Michael…no one knows about him…" I said my voice getting louder and squeakier as I went on.

"Right, well what is it that you guys usually do on weekends?" Bella asked trying to make conversation.

"Well if we're not being chased down by vampires," Edward tensed when the word vampire came out of my mouth so leisurely, "then we usually just hang out here…" I said oh so casually, looking up and smiling in their direction.

"So, do you guys want coffee or something?" I said getting off the coach in one fluid motion.

"Um, actually we only…we can't um…eat normal food."Bella could barely get the words out of her mouth as I stared them down.

"Okay then." I said turning around to start making my own breakfast and coffee in the kitchen.

As soon as I put the bacon on, Eve came down and started helping me, as soon as the eggs were finished Michael came down and set the table, as soon as I yelled up the stairs three times and then, after two hours of yelling, finally said the word bacon and Shane came down.

"Hey. Bacon?" Shane said sporting a very nice bed head.

"Well good morning to you too. No its okay I can make you more bacon because you slept till NOON." I said rolling my eyes. He just looked at me and blinked…he was still tired, since it was really only 11:42.

"Ok fine then you can help." I yelled from the kitchen when he sat down on the couch.

As I expected Shane walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, I had waited for him before starting the cooking process all over again.

"So you're sure that you don't have anything left from breakfast?" Shane walked over to the counter and leaned on it.

I just looked at him and handed him a Tupper-wear bowl full of bacon and eggs at the bottom….At least I didn't have to really cook.

"Thanks Claire." He said pulling out a piece of bacon and sticking the rest in the microwave.

"So how was shaa coach…?" Shane said looking in my direction again.

'Shut up…is no one ever going to let me live that down?" I said steaming out of the room.

Shane just stood in the kitchen knowing I really wasn't upset, he contemplated going after me but then heard the microwave beep and decided to eat the breakfast.

After breakfast we all ended up o the coach, I had a textbook, Eve with a magazine, Michael and Shane playing video games, and Bella and Edward speaking in hushed tones. We were the weirdest match of friends ever.

We talked about scattered topics for about an hour until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I froze and turned around quickly. Myrnin was casually walking down the stairs. Of course.

"Claire, why didn't you come to the lab? Didn't you get my telephone message?" he asked pointing to the new cell phone I had to get him (he's broken the last three) in his hand.

"No Myrnin I did not get your message." I said rolling my eyes as he walked to the living room.

"Well I needed you to- Who are these people and why do they have no pulse?" He asked walking closer to Bella and Edward. I opened my mouth to answer but Shane beat me to it.

"Look bloodsucker, did you have an actual reason for showing up or are you just here to terrorize the living?" Shane asked earning a glare from Myrnin.

"Claire, your boyfriend's ignorance never ceases to irk me," he said and then sighed "But yes, aside from asking a simple question, I do need help in the lab today. Come now."

"I can't! We have people over, sorry." I said getting up and attempting to push him towards the door. Of course he didn't move. Stupid vampire strength!

"Yes, I see that you do. Would you mind if I could talk to you two for just a moment?" he asked directing his attention to the Cullen's. With Myrnin's back turned I started shaking my head in a frantic attempt to get them to say no.

"Of course." Edward said getting up super fast, faster than my eyes could handle. He put out his hand to Bella to help her up. "We wouldn't have a reason not to." He said smiling.


End file.
